In a general liquid crystal display (LCD) device, an LCD panel is formed by a cell-assembly of an array substrate and a color filter (CF) substrate, and the inside of the two substrates must be subjected to alignment treatment for the induction of the arrangement of liquid crystal molecules. Currently, the commonly used liquid crystal alignment method is generally friction alignment method. The friction alignment method is a method for forming an alignment layer by mechanical friction. That is to say, materials such as nylon, fiber and cotton velvet are adopted to rub an alignment film of a substrate in a certain direction, and the alignment layer is formed by forming groove marks on the alignment film after friction, so that uniform anchoring function can be applied to the liquid crystal molecules, and hence the liquid crystal molecules can be uniformly and consistently arranged at a certain pretilt angle in a certain area between the two substrates. But the friction alignment method will produce a large amount of dust particles in the friction process, will damage the alignment film and devices, needs processing in the subsequent processes, and hence increases the process time and the costs. In addition, a friction uniformity of large-area substrates is hard to obtain in friction alignment, and hence a great negative impact emerges on the display effect.